Aditif dan Adiktif
by Aoi Megumi
Summary: Berawal dari Shoyo yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuan Kei untuk mengerjakan materi biologi kelas 2 SMP. Lalu berujung pada Kei yang mendadak menjadi, errr... mesum?
Aditif dan Adiktif.

Siang yang cukup cerah di musim dingin ini sangat menguntungkan bagi sebagian orang. Tim bola voli SMA Karasuno termasuk yang diuntungkan oleh kondisi alam saat ini. Biasanya, jika suhu rendah seperti kemarin-kemarin, Keishin akan memberikan pemanasan dua kali lipat dari biasanya dengan alasan agar otot-otot mereka tidak membeku –tentu saja tidak ada yang mempercayai alasan bodoh seperti itu. Tapi, demi menjaga harga diri dan martabat mereka sebagai pasukan gagak, mereka menuruti segenap perintah dari sang pelatih.

"Hinata- _boke_ apa yang kau lakukan!? Fokus!" Tobio menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala oranye di hadapannya. Remaja itu kesal, sungguh. Ia sudah bersusah payah memberikan _toss_ untuk partnernya, dan sialnya, bola yang di lempar Tobio justru di tangkap oleh dinding gym. Shoyo sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar suara bola voli yang menabrak dinding. Tengkuk Shoyo meremang, ia tahu nyawanya sedang terancam.

"G-Gomen, Kageyama. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan _toss_ mu. Sungguh! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Mendadak tidak peduli pada aura hitam yang menguar dari Tobio, Shoyo justru mengusap-usap dagunya menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Pikirannya mulai menerawang kembali.

Tobio habis sabar, pelipisnya berkedut. "OI HINATA- _BOKE_! AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! TERIMALAH _TOSS_ KU DENGAN BAIK SEPERTI BIASA!" Saat hendak melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Shoyo, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Seperti biasa, dua idiot ini kembali berisik." Kekesalan Tobio dengan cepat berpindah ke Kei. Senyum menyebalkan yang selalu melekat pada waajah tampan Kei –Tobio mengakui itu– kini terlihat jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya. Siapa kau wahai anak muda yang berani mengganggu marahnya mantan _setter_ Kitagawa Daichi? Pastikan cadangan nyawamu tidak tertinggal di rumah, Kei.

"Wah, terima kasih, Tsukishima! Berkatmu, Bakageyama tidak jadi memukulku." Shoyo berseru dengan mata binar-binar, tertuju pada Kei. Seolah lupa pada kekesalan Tobio, Shoyo justru menarik Tsukishima keluar dari gym. "Yamaguchi, aku pinjam Tsukishima, ya! Kapten, aku dan Tsukishima akan kembali pukul lima!" Seketika itu juga, Tobio merasa di abaikan.

...

"Apa maumu, Pendek?" Kei menatap Shoyo kesal. Seenak jidat _spiker_ Karasuno itu membawanya ke perpustakaan dengan buku tulis dengan sampul anak kucing berlatar merah muda di genggamannya.

"A-Ano. Tsukishima, kau kan pandai –ah sangat pandai maksudku. Jadi–

Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Shoyo yang sedang –entah karena gugup atau malu– membuka halaman buku tulis itu sambil tertunduk dalam. Kacamata Kei sedang dalam _keadaan prima_ sekarang. Jadi ia yakin kalau ia tidak salah melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis Shoyo. Kau bercanda!? Ini musim dingin!

"–ajari aku tentang zat _**aditif**_ dan _**adiktif.**_ Aku mohon! Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh mendengarkan dan mencatat semua penjelasanmu." Shoyo mengangkat tegak kepalanya. Menatap remaja jangkung di atasnya dengan segenap kesungguhan. Persetan dengan gengsinya, Ia benar-benar membutuhkan otak encer remaja di hadapannya.

Hening. Kei mencerna kata-kata yang menyusup ke dalam telinganya.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu sampai-sampai materi semudah itu saja tidak bisa? Lagipula itu adalah pelajaran SMP bukan?" Kei menahan tawa, lalu mendengus meremehkan. Di hadapannya, Shoyo hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal –Kei sempat menatap bagaimana pipi halus Shoyo menjadi gembil. Oh, tidak tahukah kau Shoyo bahwa rona merah tipis mulai merambati pipi si bungsu Tsukishima?

"Saudara sepupuku menitipkan pekerjaan rumahnya padaku. Dia berfikir bahwa aku ahli dalam biologi, jadi dia berharap aku dapat mengerjakannya. Seperti yang kau tau–

Shoyo menelan rasa gengsi dan malunya bulat-bulat.

"–bahwa aku ini bodoh."

Jika saja Kei tidak ingat bahwa perpustakaan Karasuno memiliki penjaga yang menyeramkan, ia sudah tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Betapa menggelikannya wajah Shoyo saat mengatakan hal itu. Seringai licik tercetak di wajah Kei. ' _Zat aditif dan zat adiktif, ya?'_

"Baiklah, kita mulai darimana?" Netra kelereng Shoyo berbinar mendengar perkataan Kei. Dengan cekatan, ia segera membuka buku tulis yang sedaritadi ia genggam.

"Soal pertama. 'Jelaskan pengertian dari _**zat aditif.'"**_

Kei berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat kembali jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Shoyo terus menatap Kei, menuntut jawab. Hanya saja, Shoyo mulai menikmati wajah Kei yang sedang berpikir. Matanya terpejam, alisnya sedikit berkerut, jemarinya yang ramping mengetuk pelan meja perpustakaan.

"Ah, aku ingat. Zat aditif adalah zat-zat yang ditambahkan pada makanan selama proses produksi, pengemasan, atau penyimpanan untuk maksud tertentu."

Shoyo segera mencatat penjelasan yang dipaparkan oleh Kei. Alisnya berkerut, ia melupakan kata-kata terakhir.

"E-Etto, bisa tolong ulangi penjelasannya? Setelah kata 'produksi'." Shoyo berucap hati-hati. Takut membuat adik Akiteru itu kesal.

"Produksi, pengemasan, atau menyimpanan untuk maksud tertentu." Di luar prediksi Shoyo, Kei justru mengulangi penjelasannya dengan senang hati. Punggung tegap remaja pirang itu sudah bersender manja pada tubuh kursi. Tidak ingin membuat pikiran buruk lagi tentang Kei, Shoyo kembali menekuni bukunya. _Tidak tahukah Shoyo bahwa Kei sedang mengagumi mu?_

"Soal kedua. 'Sebutkan macam-macam zat aditif dan masing-masing contohnya!'"

Gumaman Kei menggelitik pendengaran Shoyo. Ditatapnya Tsukishima bungsu yang sedang berpikir keras. Ah, lagi-lagi Shoyo menikmati ekspresi itu. Pipinya menghangat, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah pemain nomor 10 klub bola voli Karasuno.

Kei bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku di ujung ruangan. Shoyo hanya terpaku. Pemuda itu? Seorang Tsukishima Kei sampai harus mencari buku di rak tersebut hanya untuk mencari jawaban demi dirinya? Shoyo menggeleng keras, menepis semua pemikirannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Oi, pendek! Ada apa?" Tanya Kei sambil mengibaskan sebuah buku tipis di depan wajah Shoyo. Alisnya berkerut, heran dengan Shoyo yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Bocah ini sedikit tidak waras_ '

Shoyo mengerjap beberapa kali. Tingkahnya menjadi kikuk saat ia menyadari bahwa objek observasinya sudah berada di tempat duduknya. Kei memberinya tatapan malas, lalu membuka buku yang ia bawa. Menelusuri setiap halaman hanya demi mencari jawaban untuk Shoyo. Kei mulai terpaku dengan satu halaman. Dibacanya halaman tersebut sampai tandas –senyum puas terukir di wajahnya.

"Bacalah! Jawabannya ada disini." Kei menyodorkan buku itu tepat di depan mata hinata.

" _ **Zat Pewarna**_

 _Adalah bahan yang dapat memberi warna pada makanan, sehingga makanan tersebut lebih menarik.  
Contoh pewarna alami: Contoh pewarna sintetik:_

 _Anato (orange)_

 _a. Biru berlian (biru)_

 _Karamel (cokelat hitam)_

 _b. Coklat HT (coklat)_

 _Beta karoten (kuning)_

 _c. Eritrosit (merah)_

 _Klorofil (hijau) d. Hijau FCF (hijau)_

 __ _ **Penyedap rasa dan aroma serta penguat rasa**_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat memberikan, menambah, mempertegas rasa dan aroma makanan._

 _Penyedap rasa dan aroma yang banyak digunakan berasal dari golongan ester._

 _Contoh: Isoamil asetat (rasa pisang), isoamil valerat (rasa apel), butil butirat (rasa nanas), isobutil propionat (rasa rum)_

 _ **Penguat rasa (flavour echancer)**_

 _Bahan penguat rasa atau penyedap makanan yang paling banyak digunakan adalah MSG (Monosodium Glutamate) yang sehari-hari dikenak dengan nama vetsin._

 __ _ **Zat pemanis buatan**_

 _Bahan ini tidak atau hampir tidak mempunyai nilai gizi, contohnya sakarin (kemanisannya 500x gula), dulsin (kemanisannya 250x gula), dan natrium siklamat (kemanisannya 50x gula) dan serbitol._

 _ **Pengawet**_ _  
Zat aditif ini dapat mencegah atau menghambat fermentasi, pengasaman atau penguraian lain terhadap makanan yang disebabkan oleh mikroorganisme._

 _Contoh bahan pengawet dan penggunaannya:_

 _Asam benzoat, natrium benzoat dan kalium benzoat, untuk minuman ringan, kecap, acar ketimun dalam botol dan caos._

 _Natrium nitrat (NaNo3), untuk daging olahan dan keju._

 _Natrium nitrit (Na No2), untuk daging olahan, daging awetan dan kornet kalangan._

 _Asam propionate, untuk roti dan sediaan keju olahan._

 _ **Anti oksidan**_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat mencegah atau menghambat oksidasi._

 _Contoh:  
Asam askorbat (bentukan garam kalium, natrium, dan kalium), digunakan pada daging olahan, kaldu, dan buah kalangan._

 _Butil hidroksianisol (BHA), digunakan untuk lemak dan minyak makanan  
Butil hidroksitoluen (BHT), digunakan untuk lemak, minyak makan, margarin dan mentega.  
Pengemulsi, pemantap, dan pengental_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat membantu pembentukan atau pemantapan sistem dispersi yang homogen pada makanan.  
Contoh: agar-agar, gelatin, dan gom arab_

 _ **Pemutih dan pematang tepung**_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat mempercepat proses pemutihan atau pematangan tepung sehingga dapat memperbaiki mutu pemanggangan._

 _Contoh: Asam askorbat, aseton peroksida, dan kalium bromat_

 _ **Pengatur keasaman**_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat mengasamkan, menetralkan, dan mempertahankan derajat keasaman makanan. Contoh: asam asetat, aluminium amonium sulfat, amonium bikarbonat, asam klorida, asam laktat, asam sitrat, asam tentrat, dan natrium bikarbonat_

 _ **Anti kempal**_

 _Zat aditif ini dapat mencegah pengempalan makanan yang berupa serbuk. Contoh: aluminium silikat (susu bubuk), dan kalsium aluminium silikat (garam meja)  
Pengeras  
Zat aditif ini dapat memperkeras atau mencegah melunaknya makanan. Contoh: aluminium amonium sulfat (pada acar ketimun botol), dan kalium glukonat (pada buah kalangan) _

_Sekuestran  
Adalah bahan yang mengikat ion logam yang ada dalam makanan. Contoh: asam fosfat (pada lemak dan minyak makan), kalium sitrat (dalam es krim), kalsium dinatrium EDTA dan dinatrium EDTA_

 _Penambah gizi_

 _Zat aditif yang ditambahkan adalah asam amino, mineral, atau vitamin untuk memperbaiki gizi makanan.  
Contohnya: Asam askorbat, feri fosfat, vitamin A, dan vitamin D'_

Shoyo mendelik. Banyak sekali jawabannya. Ingin rasanya ia melontarkan protes pada Kei. Hanya saja, itu sangat tidak tahu diri, bukan? Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Shoyo, Kei hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Tidak salah ia menyukai Shoyo, _spiker_ Karasuno itu benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Atau ingin kubantu menulisnya?" Kei berujar sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya –terlihat sangat err... seksi untuk Shoyo.

Shoyo menggeleng cepat, antara menolak tawaran Kei atau berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya. Dengan cekatan, ia segera menyalin jawaban tersebut ke dalam buku tulis sepupunya.

"Yokatta!" Telinga Kei masih dapat mendengar bisikan kelegaan dari seberangnya. Setelah sepuluh menit menyatat, akhirnya bocah matahari itu selesai menulis. "Baiklah, soal ketiga. 'Jelaskan pengertian dari _**zat adiktif!'"**_

"Zat adiktif adalah–" Sebelum Kei selesai berbicara, Shoyo mengintrupsi. "Tunggu! Tidak usah! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri di buku ini. Terima kasih banyak! Jika kau ingin kembali ke gym silahkan. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Senyum cerah Shoyo tidak pernah absen dalam tiap katanya. Pancaran matanya benar-benar tulus untuk Kei, sarat akan perkataan terima kasih. Tidak peduli pada respon Kei selanjutnya, Shoyo mulai membolak-balik halaman buku tipis itu, lalu menggoreskan untaian kata dalam buku tulisnya –secepat itu Shoyo menemukan jawabannya.

Kei terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Apakah pemuda itu mengusirnya secara halus? Apakah keberadaan Kei mengganggunya? Apakah– Cukup! Hilangkan semua prasangka burukmu, Kei!

"Aku tetap menunggu sampai kau selesai." Kei berujar datar, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Eh apa tidak merepotkan?" Tangan Shoyo yang sedang berkutat dengan halaman buku terhenti. Matanya fokus pada Kei yang sedang menatap keluar jendela –tentu saja berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari? Lalu mengusirku begitu saja. Huh, dasar pendek menyebalkan!" Kei terkejut dengan perkataannya yang sedikit meninggi. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berpura-pura mencari buku bacaan di rak yang paling jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Shoyo berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kei membentaknya? Tidak, tidak! Shoyo yakin bahwa Kei tidak berniat untuk membentaknya. Dan, apa itu tadi? Pipi Kei memerah? Apakah efek dari cuaca yang dingin? Shoyo berusaha untuk tidak peduli, lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

...

Sudah satu jam berlalu, tapi Shoyo belum juga selesai mengerjakan soal semudah itu. Kei mulai menguap bosan. Buku Hetty Feather karya Jacqueline Wilson yang tadi sempat ia baca sampai seperempat bagian sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi. "Sudah sampai mana mengerjakannya? Lama sekali."

"Sebentar lagi selesai, ini sudah setengah jawaban dari soal terakhir. Bukannya sudah kubilang dari awal jika kau bisa kembali ke gym?" Shoyo mendengus kesal, tapi tangannya tetap tekun menulis. Sesekali alisnya berkerut, tidak memahami kata-kata asing yang ia baca.

"Apa soalnya?" Kei mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha melihat soal di buku Shoyo –buku sepupu Shoyo lebih tepatnya.

"Jelaskan dampak negatif yang di timbulkan oleh zat adiktif atau psikro– Tidak, maksudku psiki– Ugh kenapa susah sekali untuk dibaca!?" Shoyo mengerang frustasi. Itulah mengapa sejak dulu ia tidak menyukai pelajaran Biologi. Menurutnya, terlalu banyak bahasa asing yang susah untuk dimengerti dan dihafal.

" _Psikotropika."_ Kei membenahi pengucapan Shoyo, lalu mendengus remeh –sudah tipikal Kei, bukan? Shoyo hanya merengut sambil terus menulis. Tempo menulisnya ia naikkan. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya kembali cerah. "Selesai!"

...

Mereka sudah keluar dari perpustakaan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tetapi, Shoyo memilih untuk mampir ke salah satu _vending machine_ untuk membeli susu kotak. Kei hanya mengamati gerak-gerik Shoyo. Tiba-tiba kei menyeringai licik.

"Oi, pendek!" Pelipis Shoyo berkedut. Tidak bisakah Kei memanggil namanya dengan baik?

"Apa?" Shoyo menjawab ketus. Tangannya masih sibuk membuka susu kotaknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rekannya yang paling menyebalkan –tetapi tampan– di hadapannya itu.

"Kau masih mengingat apa arti dari zat adiktif?" Kei bertanya, lalu sedikit menggeser tubuh Shoyo dari hadapan _vending machine_ karena ia merasa haus.

" _Zat adiktif_ adalah zat-zat yang dapat membuat pemakainya kecanduan. Benar kan?" Jawab Shoyo sedikit ragu-ragu, takut apabila mendapatkan makian karena jawabannya salah.

"Apakah kau tahu, selain zat adiktif, hal apalagi yang bisa membuat kecanduan?" Kei mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Shoyo. Shoyo yang menyadari itu mulai mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bakpao daging, mungkin? Atau air mineral? Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa air mineral." Shoyo memasang tampang berpikir yang menurut Kei sangan menggemaskan. Kei terus mendekati Shoyo.

"Kau itu termasuk salah satu hal yang membuatku kecanduan, Hinata." Punggung Shoyo beradu dengan dinding. Ia terkepung. Tubuh Kei yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya sudah memblokir semua pergerakan Shoyo. Bisikan Kei membuat tubuh Shoyo menegang.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Tsukishima?" Shoyo berusaha mendorong tubuh Kei menjauh –tentu saja tidak berhasil. Perasaannya sedikit lega karena Kei menjauhkan mulutnya dari daun telinganya.

"Aku kecanduan dengan senyummu, tawamu, suaramu, dan–"

Hidung Kei menjelajadi ceruk leher Shoyo, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Shoyo yang menurut Kei memabukkan.

"–aroma tubuhmu."

Tengkuk Shoyo meremang ketika ujung hidung Kei bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Wajah Shoyo sudah lebih merah daripada jaket kebanggaan klub bola voli Nekoma. Oh, _Kami-sama,_ setan apa yang telah merasuki Tsukishima Kei?

"Kau juga mengandung zat aditif, Hinata." Kei kembali berbisik –dengan suara serak yang sangat seksi bagi Shoyo. Ia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya –bahkan lebih rapat. Sedikit menunduk lebih dalam untuk dapat melihat wajah Shoyo yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak waras, Tsukishima!" Jelas-jelas Shoyo berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Mendorong Kei menjauh agar si kacamata tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jujur, Shoyo menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kei. Hanya saja, ayolah! Ini lingkungan sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyaksika, terlebih lagi jika ada teman klubnya yang menyaksikan.

"Kau sangat manis, Hinata. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memakanmu sekarang." Shoyo terbelalak saat merasakan lidah Kei menyapu bibirnya. Ini gila! Shoyo memejamkan matanya –entah menikmati entah menahan malu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kei mengacak lembut surai oranye Shoyo. Kei sedikit memperluas jarak mereka agar Shoyo dapat bernafas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tsukishima. Sudah lama. Hanya saja, kau sangat menyebalkan!" Shoyo mulai berani membuka matanya. Sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah Kei yang sudah sama merahnya dengan Shoyo.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan melakukan _hal seperti itu_ di sekolah, Hinata. Tenang saja." Kei menyeringai. Ia tahu Shoyo sangat menikmati aksinya tadi.

"B-Baka! Ayo kembali sebelum kapten memarahi kita!" Shoyo meninju ringan perut Kei, lalu menarik lengan adik Akiteru itu untuk menuju gym.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memandangi mereka dengan perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **Haloooo**

 **Fict yaoi pertama Aoi .**

 **Mohon, kokoro ini tidak kuat T.T**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang perasaannya hancur?**

 **Yak, Yamaguchi T.T**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa**

 **See you on next story!**


End file.
